It's not as rainy when you're walking with someone
by super manako sohma
Summary: Ja. I'm not good at titles. Basically Yuki and Tohru are in first grade and this happened a few weeks after Yuki gave his hat to Tohru. Is this romance or not? i dunno. fluffiness


Yo, I thought of this in my health class again

. Ya, Yuki/Tohru ficcy. My first one woo hoo. Sorry if I made Yuki sound TOO mature. It's just that I don't know how to think like a child anymore. Anyway, here you go.

Walking home in the rain isn't all that bad when you have someone to talk to

Yuki's POV

Sigh. Yes, Friday at last. The dismissal bell rang, cuing all the boys at my school to stampede out of the school, towards "freedom" for the next two days. Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma, first grade, year of the Rat yes, yes. I go to an all boys school only because Akito made me. He(or should I say she) told my it was a prestigious elementary school, the best in Japan, thus my vocabulary isn't like the average first grader's. I thought I should tell you in advance so you don't say 'what the hell? He's only in first grade!'

I stayed in the classroom for a while until everyone was out of the building, then I would make my way home. I didn't really want to go home actually. Even though school may be boring, at least I can escape the main house, all the pain there is there. But no one talks to me here. But ah well. That's just the way I like it. To tell you the truth, I don't really like people that much. I guess you could say I'm quite shy, but really I have not confidence in myself to make friends. The other week, however, I helped a girl find her way home. I think she goes to the other school not too far from mine. She was crying, like as if she was scared. I didn't talk to her, though. I knew where she lived because I always see her walking home from school when Hatori drives me home. Whenever I ran she always followed me until I led her home.

Ah anyway, when I found the school building was clear at last, I exited through the front and started home. Rain poured down like a water fall; maybe not a waterfall, but like a shower. I had forgotten my umbrella so you would guess the downpour took no time in drenching me. I was actually more worried about my uniform, seeing that it's dry clean only. But it's not like I'll be going to this school anymore. No, actually, I'm transferring because I'm moving in with my cousin, Shigure and Kyo. I'm not all that fond of them, but anything's better than living with Akito. I sigh as I turn the corner towards the elementary school. It's best I take the long way home today. I really hate my school, so why not ruin my uniform on my last day? Besides, I can always go to the coffee shop and by some hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate especially on a rainy day.

As I move closer towards the building, I begin to hear yelling and screaming. In other words, not particularly happy sounds. Curious I wander over there. There appears to be a group of rough looking boy beating someone up. I girl, it looks like. Poor thing. They push her in the mud and kick her. All she can do if curl up into a little ball and hope that it will soon be over. That looks familiar. It reminds me of me when I'm scared. I curl up into a ball and not say a word until its all over.

"You bitch!" They yell over and over.

It hurts me knowing I'm just watching her suffer. She doesn't even say a word. Not even a scream. I feel so pathetic watching, I want to do something. Anything. Ah. I hear them leaving. They pass by me but they didn't see me. Good. After they're long gone, I quietly but quickly approached the fallen maiden, bruised and muddy. And soaked. I knelt down next to her, trying to help her sit up. She didn't look at me, but I already knew she was crying. It broke me.

"Here," I handed her my uniform coat. "You're shivering."

She didn't move. She just continued to shiver. I bet she's still in shock. I mean, she was beaten up pretty badly. So I just draped my coat on her shoulders. She became less tense. Finally she looked up at me. Wait a minute. She seems familiar. That's the girl that was lost and I led her home. I smiled.

"Don't worry," I told her, "No one will hurt you anymore."

I stood up and extended my hand to her. She took it, then I pulled her up, brushing off her dress while I'm at it.

"If you come with me I'll buy you hot chocolate."

I took out my wallet from my school bag and counted my change. Perfect. I noticed as I put my wallet in my pocket that she kept hold onto my hand, as if she would die if she let go. She hardly said a word. When we got to the park, the only way from school to the café, I decided to break the silence.

"So what's your name," I asked her. Geez, I could come up with something more original that that, but I guess that'll do for now.

"Honda, Tohru." She looked up at me.

"I'm Sohma. Yuki Sohma."

She smiled. Her face is much cuter when she smiles. I give myself a mental slap. _Come on_, I told myself. _We're only in first grade!_

"So, you go to the all-boys school?" she asked me, noticing my uniform.

"Yes, my family figured it was best for me."

"Ah," She continued to smile. "It's really cold today, isn't it?"

"Yes, cold and rainy."

"Do you like rain?"

"Yes," I smile at her, "I find them quiet, peaceful, and I especially like snuggling in my PJs in bed." Wow where'd that come from?

"Ah, yes," she said. "Rainy days are nice for snuggling in bed. But I also like hot sunny days. I get to do more things outside with my mom."

"Ah,"

She's becoming more open to me. That's good. But how can she act so cheerful after she was abused like that? Anyway, she speaks beautifully in a sweet, kind, voice. I return her words when she asks me something, with a question, something I am very bad at. But I keep trying.

By the time we got to the café, she had got me talking about beaches and summer homes, things I would never discuss with my family. Come to think of it, I don't even talk to my family, now that I notice. When I placed our order, I realized I only had enough money for one hot chocolate. I looked up at the cashier, but she smiled at me when she saw Tohru behind me. She said that it's fine. To me, that sounds like something from a Gary Soto poem, when he didn't have enough money to buy his girlfriend some chocolate, so the cashier let him just have it. Girlfriend…

No! Tohru is not my girlfriend! I shouldn't even have a crush on her. I mean, I just met her and I'm only in first grade for crying out loud. But do I really like her or is it just some school girl crush that I'll get over very quickly? I don't know. Love's so confusing.

Ah, we got our warm steamy beverages, and then sat down in the café to take a break from the storm. We began to chat again about things. Anything, really. I was actually laughing and smiling, making jokes, talking about things I thought I would never say. It made me very happy. Like uber happy. When we finished drinking, it had already become dark. I do hope Tohru's mother didn't worry. I offered to walk her home; it gave me a chance to talk to her some more. By the time we got to her place, the streetlights were already on.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Sohma-kun?"

"I wish," I said. "I'm transferring schools after I move with my cousin this weekend."

"Oh," she looked somewhat crestfallen. "But we'll see each other again someday, right?"

"Yes, when I'm older and we'll go to the same high school," I joked to lighten up the mood.

She laughed. "Oh, yeah, here's your coat back." She handed it to me.

"No, you keep it." I told her, pushing it back to her. "To remember me with."

She smiled and thanked me. She looks so happy. Even after what happened previously to cause our encounter. How is she able to smile and keep her head up after that?

"Honda-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did those boys beat you up?"

She continued to smile. "Oh, that happens a lot." She said frankly, "No need to worry."

Poor thing. She's been bullied throughout her whole life, but she stays strong. I would never be able to be like that.

"Well, I should go home now, or else I'll get in trouble."

My eyes fill with tears. I don't want to leave yet. I finally found a friend who understands me. Who accepts me for me and always has a smile for me. Even when everything seems hopeless, she is always smiling. I can no longer hide it. My tears break into sobs. I ran up to her and took her by the shoulders, my face pressed against her forehead.

"Honda-san," I said between sobs. "You have no idea how happy I am just by talking to you, and you talking to me. For once in my life someone was there to smile at me, no matter who I was, and talk with me, laugh with me."

I kiss her on the forehead. Just a tiny kiss, nothing like what my cousins do when they greet each other.

"Eh?" Tohru seemed shocked. "No one's ever been nice to you? Why? You're such a kind person."

"I'll tell you later, when me meet up again, ok?"

I pull myself up. I really shouldn't have done what I did. I'm acting too mature. I really shouldn't.

"So, I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, take care!" she said happily.

She watched me as I walked into the rainy streets on my way home. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing my family after the time I was with dear Tohru, but when I felt her warm smile on my back, I realized that it won't be as bad this time. No, this time I have the confidence and the courage to finally speak to my family when I return home.

PLZ REVIEW!

COME ON I MEAN IT!

YOU"RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY

REVIEW NOW!


End file.
